Dot gain linearization lookup tables are used in printing systems to compensate for dot gain produced during printing. When building a dot gain linearization lookup table for different scenarios, for example different substrates, inks, screens, time and printing devices, a variety of different graphs depicting input to output for dot gain linearization lookup tables can be produced.
In some cases when the dot gain is high, a very high output dot area may be produced for a low input dot area, for example a 90% output on a 40% input. In other cases, a lower output dot area may be produced for a higher input dot area, for example a 60% output on a 40% input. This phenomena is a manifestation of many aspects of the printing process, which can be related to a specific printing device. Therefore, predicting the form of dot gain linearization graphs for specific combinations of substrates, inks, screens, times and printing devices is challenging.